The Winchesters Find Hell On Earth
by Caroline Winchester Stories
Summary: AU. The Winchesters have been hunting together again for a year now, and are in the midst of a hunting lull. As they are spending the night in a fictional town in Oklahoma, they are kidnapped and taken prisoner in an underground medical lab. When Caroline is chosen as the test subject for a new virus, will her brothers be able to save her before the toxins take over her body?
1. Chapter 1- Creek Falls

After driving six hours, through two thunderstorms, and three states, the siblings finally reached Creek Falls, Oklahoma. Sam was out of the car before Dean had even finished parking, thankfully to finally get away from his brother and sister. Dean and Caroline had spent the duration of the trip arguing over what the real lyrics to "Blinded By the Light" were, and then whether Batman or the Hulk would win in a fight. Six hours of it. Sam almost had to laugh at how dumb it was, if it hadn't made him want to crawl out the car window into oncoming traffic.

They found themselves at another skeezy motel, fitting every cliché in the book. Dean spotted the bar and the biker gang parked outside, in seconds, as he made his way to the lobby to rent two rooms. Sam pulled his and Dean's bags from the trunk, and waited for his sister to get her things. Caroline slowly slid out of the backseat and slammed the door shut. She gave Sam a huge smile and picked up her duffel bag.

"Sammy did you know you're beautiful when you're brooding?" She said leaning against the trunk as her elbow slowly shut it. Sam didn't register what she said, he was zoning out and staring at a cloud. Caroline followed his gaze, "I enjoy our talks Sam."

Sam blinked. "What? Sorry were you talking?"

Caroline closed her eyes, "No. Probably just the voices in your head, friend." They stood in silence for another minute, until Caroline broke it with an obnoxious yawn.

Sam twitched his mouth slightly, "Well you're being brash today."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Pent up energy. We haven't been on a real hunt in almost two weeks. I feel like we're stuck in a rut."

Sam sighed. He had been enjoying all this downtime. But not at the expense of Dean and Caroline's sanity. He knew they needed to be kept occupied or they'd lose it. Speaking of Dean-a key on a ring smacked Sam on the side of the face. Dean was beaming and walking back to them with the other key.

"Who wants the sad lonely man's suite?" He said. Sam would love to have the single room to himself after being stuck in a car with these two, but figured it'd be best to separate Dean and Caroline for a night. It had been thirty minutes since an argument, another one was due soon.

"How about you or Caroline take it?" asked Sam, handing the other keys back. Dean cocked his head at him.

"What are you scared to sleep alone?"

Sam wrinkled his nose and rolled his shoulders back, "No, you two just need time away from each other."

Dean grinned and grabbed Caroline in a head lock, "Why would you possibly say that? Other than Caroline needs alone time to think about the real lyrics to Manfred Mann-"

"Oh my god, you moron," interrupted Caroline, trying to pull herself out of Dean's arm. Dean tussled her hair and let her go.

"Ok you can get the single. I'll take Samantha and make sure the nightlight is on."

Sam sighed. Great.

Dean ordered pizza, and when it finally arrived, Sam went to get Caroline from her room next door. He knocked on the door and sighed as he heard her yelling at him from the bathroom. Something about _hold the hell on I just got out of the shower,_ something something, _gimme ten minutes_. He could hear Queen blasting from the radio. She finally opened the door in her Big Lebowski t-shirt, soccer shorts, and her brown hair still soaking wet.

"Hi yes what?" she asked loudly.

"Pizza's here." Sam said pointing at his room.

"Ooh pizza!" said Caroline, slamming her room's door shut and bouncing into the next room. She sat criss cross on Sam's bed, Dean on his own, and Sam at the desk with his laptop open. He could finally concentrate on researching hunts, since his siblings were engrossed in a rerun of Miami Vice. At ten, Dean went to take a shower, and Caroline took over Sam's bed and the TV. She looked back and forth between it and Sam, finally turning the volume down and facing her older brother.

"Sammy?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you ok?"

Sam blinked and looked up. Normal Caroline was returning, her mouth was in a small frown and her forehead was creased in worry lines.

"Yeah," he said unconvincingly, "why?"

"You seem off."

"What's that mean?"

"Why are you being so quiet? You're never this quiet."

"Just tired Linnie."

"Is this about Jessica?"

Sam felt his stomach drop. It had been one year since Jessica died. He had been forcing himself to not think about it, but Caroline pretty much nailed it. It was about Jessica. It was about the her death and the death of his life at Stanford. He gave a sad smile, "Yeah."

Caroline knitted her eyebrows and crawled off the bed. She slid onto Sam's lap and hugged him around his middle. "I'm so sorry Sam. I'm sorry it happened. I'm sorry all of this stuff happens. That you're stuck with Dean and me instead of being at school. You don't deserve this." Her voice was muffled from his shirt. Sam felt a pang in his chest and hugged back, leaning his forehead on the top her now dry hair.

"Ah Gun Bunny, don't you ever apologize for what's happened. This isn't your fault. And how do you know whether I want to be here or not? Honestly, being on the road with you two is a lot more interesting than pre law classes. You guys are my family. I left you once, I won't again." He said with his eyes closed, rubbing his sister's back. He hadn't noticed Dean standing in the doorway.

At midnight, Caroline went back to her room and fell asleep instantly. Sam shut his laptop and crawled into his full sized bed, Dean lay on his own bed staring at the ceiling. He was wide awake. This was the worst. After an hour of staring at the peeling stucco paint he sat up and put on jeans, a button down, and his boots. He gingerly shut the door and headed across the street to the bar. He was disheartened to find it relatively empty, save for a few burly men in the corner. He shrugged his shoulders and sat at the bar alone, deciding an uninterested bartender was better than no one.

In her room Caroline kept fidgeting in her sleep. She normally slept like a dead person, face flat down on her pillow, arms and legs just straight down. But her dreams were reckless tonight. It was just the same scene over and over again, her mother being dragged up the wall and hanging over Caroline's crib, bleeding, and then bursting into flames. What kind of five month old remembers something like that? The minute her father came and saved her, the memory ended. But those thirty seconds of terror were crystal clear in Caroline's memory. _MARY!_, Her father's scream echoed in her head and she bolted awake.

With a shaking hand she wiped the sweat from her forehead, and pulled herself into indian style. She covered her face in her hands and groaned loudly. She paused when she heard a rattling sound from across the room. Her heart rate immediately jumped up. She blindly threw her hand out to find the light, and completely missed, instead smacking her hand on the bed frame. Another thumping sound came.

"Hello?" she whispered nervously, "Dean? I swear to God if that's you I'll give you a paper cut on the eye." No response, not even a standard Dean chuckle. _Shit. Maybe I'm just imagining things_. Caroline slowly slid back down under the covers. As she was about to close her eyes she felt something grab her arms, and a piece of cloth shoved in her mouth.

She tried to let out a scream but choked on the gag, and human hands seemed to be holding her arms together. Her legs flailed out and were held down by additional arms. _Oh my God someone help! __What the hell? Shit shit shit!_ She whipped her head back and forth until she could work the cloth out of her mouth. It finally fell out and she let out an ear splitting shriek. She felt a hand slap her cheek, and a new cloth cover her face. She tried not to breathe it in, but suddenly...everything...went...fuzzy.


	2. Chapter 2- Birthday Memory

Caroline's POV

All I remember is everything going black, and feeling myself lose the ability to fight. I had only been put under anesthesia one time ever, and this was pretty much how it was. My body felt numb, and my eyelids weren't planning on opening any time soon. Maybe if I just lie here, I won't have to deal with anything. Great.

Wherever I was, it was completely silent, and a bit cool. I let my head lull a bit to the left and then felt myself drift back into sleep.

_***11 years before***_

_Caroline had just turned six and was sitting at her desk in the back of her first grade classroom. Her teacher Ms. Willoughbee had instructed the class to sing Happy Birthday to her, which had left Caroline blushing profusely. She wasn't used to such direct attention. The other children, uninterested in someone else's birthday, had gone back to their coloring or whatever it was they did in school, Caroline had no idea since she never paid much attention. _

_ Her tiny muscular legs swung back and forth as she stared at her lap. Ms. Willoughbee had gone back to her desk to read one of her dime store romance novels, and left her class to their own devices for the next hour. Oh the joys of school. Caroline pulled out her dull pencil and her little safety scissors the school had lent her, and began sharpening the tip of the pencil. Just like she had seen her big brother Dean do with stakes. _

_ Caroline's chubby six year old cheeks widened into a silent grin as she thought about seeing her brothers after school. Dean and Sam had said they'd do something fun. She hoped it had something to do with ice cream or a visit to the toy store. Birthday's were a chance at something exciting, even though she was young, Caroline understood her family was different and had no money for extravagant things like toys or parties. And the prospect of asking her daddy for a toy was terrifying. You don't ask for things in the Winchester family. You take what you get and you appreciate it. _

_ She stopped sharpening her pencil and set it inside her desk. Her blank, uncolored picture sat pathetically on her desk. No way was she coloring that, she hated coloring. What a stupid activity. Instead she pulled pieces of her hair in front of her face and started tying it in knots, unbelievably bored. She looked at the big clock on the wall. No clue what it said. She let out a tiny sigh and looked at her watch. Oh wait that's right she didn't have a watch, Dean and Sammy had watches. Hmm...she should get a watch. Or learn to read a clock. But who has time for that?_

_ School had to be almost over by now. This was ridiculous. The intercom buzzed and the principal's voice came over the room, oh thank God. She let go of her hair and started shoving her things into her old backpack. She had refused to get a new, smaller backpack for elementary school, but insisted on carrying Sam's old one. It was huge on her and falling apart, but she liked it. She stood with the bag almost touching the ground behind her, bouncing excitedly as she waited for the bell to ring. _

_ Riii- she was already out the door- iing_

_ Tiny Caroline flew down the hallway as the other kids poured out of their classroom. There was the door, birthday fun was right outside. A few more feet-_

_ "Hey kid!" Someone stepped in front of Caroline, who smacked right into their stomach. Caroline stumbled back and looked up, oh man it was that fourth grader, Tara...Tara...Something. Caroline remembered her as the tiny girl who had a huge crush on Sam. But Sam, that lousy dummy, had kept ignoring her advances and finally asked her to leave him alone. Tara was one of the most annoying, stuckup, hot tempered kids in school. But why was she bothering-_

_ "You. You're Sam Winchester's sister." she said sticking her finger in Caroline's face. _

_ "Yeth." nodded Caroline, really aware of her own missing front teeth right now. _

_ "Listen up, your brother is a no good waste of space, and a total jerk!" yelled Tara, with her hands on her hips._

_ Caroline, relatively mature for her age thought about this. Not one for conflict, she decided she'd like to end this conversation really soon. "Yeth. That'th true."_

_ "I-shut up don't agree with me. He turned me down. He embarrassed me. And he doesn't know what he's missing. If I can't have him, then no one can. And that includes you, punk." Tara shoved Caroline with one hand, and Caroline teetered backwards, the backpack seesawing her down onto her back. _

_ As Caroline watched this much bigger girl begin to jump on her, part of her wanted to bust out laughing. This was so silly, this type of thing only happened on those shows she watched with her brothers. And really, there were maybe only two things on earth that could actually upset Caroline. She was so ridiculously bubbly. Pretty much just things that physically attacked her family, and people who insulted them-_

_ "There's a reason you don't have a mom! She probably took one look at you and your brothers, turned blue, and died! Your family is just a bunch of freaks. Who dresses like that? A poor useless, nobody!" Yelled Tara as she flew on top of Caroline. Heavy smacks hit across her face, and the bigger girl clawed at Caroline's overalls. Caroline felt the hot rage build inside of her chest and balled her teeny hand into a fist. It hit Tara square in the jaw and knocked her over. She crawled on top of the stunned fourth grader and bit her hand so hard it drew blood. Tara was so taken aback she was just lying there screaming bloody murder, blood pouring from her mouth and hand. _

_ Caroline became aware of the crowd around her, and the teachers running toward the incident. She stumbled up, grabbed her bag and went running toward the front door again. She heard teachers screaming after her, none of them knowing her name, and all apparently not invested enough to run after her. _

_ The sun made her see white for a minute, and she tripped down the stairs and ran to the bushes beside the school. She threw her backpack in and crawled in after it. Six year old Caroline felt hot messy tears rolling down her face and her right eye was starting to swell where that girl had hit her. She scooted into the corner, with her little back wedged between the stairs and the wall, and she straddled the huge bag. She wrapped her chubby arms around the backpack and laid her head on top. She always hated crying, she felt so out of control when it happened. All she wanted was her big brothers there. _

_ The school doors flew open and two teachers came running outside, finally looking for her. After a few minutes they gave up and went back inside. Caroline sniffled and rubbed her nose. Her mouth hurt from biting that girl's hand. She slowly began to fall asleep, until she heard someone calling her name._

_ "Linnie! Caroline!"_

_ ...Sam_

_ "Caroline! Where are you?"_

_ Dean!_

_ Caroline started to answer them, but felt her voice catch in her throat. She suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment. She had never been in a fight before. She didn't want them to know. Instead a wave of sadness flooded through her and she felt sobs escaping her little mouth._

_ 15 year old Dean whipped his head toward her direction and caught sight of the bushes. He ran over and slid onto the ground. He pushed some branches aside, and saw his little sister curled up in the corner, face red with tears and her chest heaving._

_ "Oh God, Caroline," he sighed out, crawling through the bushes to her, "there you are. Baby what happened? Come here Lin." He sat on his knees and pulled her to his chest. She latched onto his flannel shirt and put her face as close as possible to him. Everything was ok now. Everything was ok._

_ "What happened?" Sam came crawling in after them. Caroline popped her head up and gave a loud sniff and reached toward her Sammy. He quickly grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Dean made a small sudden noise._

_ "Caroline what happened to your eye?"_

_ She suddenly felt nervous and tried to squirm out of Sammy's arms._

_ "Caroline Helen Winchester what happened to your eye?"_

_ She blinked back more tears and stared at Dean sadly. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down._

_ "Did someone do this to you? Baby who did this?" Dean placed his big hand on her tiny shoulder._


	3. Chapter 3- A Game of Mafia

3 Days Later (Yes we will go back and find out all of what happened)

The pointy chinned man paced with his hands behind his back as he spoke to the siblings. Every smirk on his lips made Dean's blood boil more and more. He and his brother and sister were situated in a stark white room, handcuffed to their own chairs, spaced three feet from each other. Dean's head was pounding, and he could see bruises starting to form on Sam and Caroline's faces and necks. That pissed him off even more. Whoever did that to them was dead. He realized he had missed the last two minutes of this insane man's speech.

"-and that's why the three of you are lucky enough to be chosen for my...experiment." The man said with a smile, looking truly happy.

"What kind of experiment is this? This is Nazi level shit." snarled Sam from under his shaggy mane. The man scoffed in response and knelt between him and Caroline. This made Dean bark out a, "Hey!"

The man ignored him, and glanced between Sam and his sister. His eyes sparkled with excitement, "I genuinely could not have picked better test subjects."

"What's that supposed to mean?" hissed out Caroline. The man looked at her without blinking, "Such undying loyalty to each other. It's amazing. I'll get results that I've been looking for. After so many trials. Do you know how many groups of siblings I've gone through? Each one ending in betrayal. They'd all rather save themselves than the others. It's simply astounding." He was inches away from Caroline's face now, and gently lifted her chin in his hand. Caroline could see and hear both Sam and Dean growl in their seats.

"The anticipation of starting is killing me." The man whispered. Caroline blankly stared at him back, "That's not all that's killing you." She kicked out her right foot and hit him directly in the crotch. The man howled in pain as her foot hit him with a cracking sound, and he fell backwards. The Winchesters had small smiles on their faces as two guards burst through the door. The pulled the scientist up to his feet and he stood there sweating, and breathing heavily, his knees shaking. He shook his head and looked up, "I think it's time to start."

For a brief second Caroline regretted kicking him, but it had brought attention off of her brothers and that's all she wanted. Three guards entered as the other two left with the crazy man, and they undid their handcuffs, grabbed them by their arms and dragged them off to another room.

It was three triangular rooms, all meeting at the center. The walls were see through and sound traveled through some sound system up on the ceiling. Each sibling was placed in a tiny triangle, where they immediately met each other at the middle. A speaker announced to them they had five minutes before testing began.

Dean felt his body shaking from nerves. What the hell kind of testing? He could see Sammy struggling to take deep breaths, and Caroline was as white as a sheet. He felt a rush of guilt as he remembered those nightmares she always had as a child. She'd wake in a cold sweat and cry to Dean about the crazy doctors who had injected her with some weird green slime and she had started to mutate. Something sick like that. She would always be awake the rest of the night, shaking in her big brother's arms. He had never met anyone who had such vivid dreams, they left his baby sister physically sick for hours after she had them. And from then she had developed a severe fear of needles and anything related to mutating. They had learned that after taking her to see Spiderman. As soon as Norman Osborn began to test the new formula on himself, Caroline had begun to have a panic attack and Sam had to drag her out of the theater. For some reason that made Dean smile for a half second. But he sobered up instantly when Caroline leaned into the middle of the rooms. She touched her corner with her hand and dropped her head sadly. Dean felt his heart drop.

Sam put his own hand up against his sisters through the wall. "We're gonna be ok Linnie. I promise." He whispered and looked at his older brother, "Dean. It's going to be fine." Dean looked up and they made eye contact. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Every inch of Dean's body filled with guilt. He had let his parents down, he had let his brother and sister down. His one job was to keep them safe and this was the exact opposite. It was one thing for them to be injured on a hunt, but to be experimented on? That was so sick. Before he could say anything, the intercom came on again. _Hello Winchesters, we are now beginning our first trial. We have three injections, two are placebos and one is a new virus we have created that I have dubbed __'The Toxin'. You have twenty seconds to decide which of you receives the Toxin injection. If you cannot come to a unanimous decision then we will assign it randomly. Your twenty seconds begins now. 20...19...18-_

The siblings stared at each other in shocked silence. They knew what each other was thinking. They were going to volunteer themselves, there was no way they'd come to an agreement. Dean shook his head, "I'm the oldest. I'm taking it. Please don't argue with me. Sam-don't say whatever you're about to say."

"Dean no." stated Caroline. Dean glared at her, "Caroline just let me take it. That's my job."

"No it isn't." said Sam angrily, "You can't always sacrifice yourself for us-" The intercom came back on. _Have we reached a decision? _The Winchesters stared at each other and at the same time announced, "I'll do it." Dean cussed and kicked the wall. Caroline gave him a sad smile and Sam didn't look him in the eye._ Then you each shall now receive an injection. _

Two men entered each room. One held a sibling down and the other pulled out the needle and injected it into the left upper arm. Sam fought to look over his shoulder the whole time, hearing Caroline's panicked gasps. She was trying so hard not to scream or cry. He saw Dean staring at the ground completely silent. Why wasn't he fighting back like normal?

The men exited and the brothers met back in the middle again. Dean's voice was gruff and cracking, "Sammy, you ok?" Sam nodded, "You?" Dean shrugged and nodded. They looked toward Caroline who was still on her knees in the middle of the room, in complete shock. Dean put his hands up on the wall he shared with her. "Caroline? Baby? Caroline..."

Sam did the same on his side, "Caroline can you come over here? Try to move sweetheart." Their lump of a sister slowly crawled on her hands and knees over to the corner. She sat criss cross on the floor and stared up at them. Her brothers slid to the ground and they sat in their quarantined circle.

_One of you has now received the Toxin, and the following trials will now be explained to you. _Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and rested his head on the wall. This had to be a dream, or Hell. This was absolutely insane. _The Toxin is a specially created virus by yours truly. It involves several phases that occur over the course of two to five days. The recipient will first have a high fever, chills and hallucinations along with severe nausea and vomiting, followed by nosebleeds and bleeding from other areas such as ears, mouth, and eyes. Soon after there is internal bruising covering the body, then extreme coughing of blood, and finally death. However, I have an antidote. Freely available to you. You all have the next hour to decide who gets the antidote, choose correctly and you've all passed this trial. Choose wrong, and your sibling will suffer the symptoms. Best of luck to you. I await your choice in sixty minutes. _

"Son of a bitch." yelled Dean, punching the wall he and Sam shared. This was pure psychological torture for him. How could he decide who to give it to? That was impossible. And he didn't want to wait for symptoms to begin on one of his siblings to have to give them the antidote. But how else could he keep them both safe?

"I'm not taking it Dean," interrupted Sam, "it's for either you or Linnie." Dean shook his head, "Sammy we can do this all day. I'm not taking anything that can help you two from you. You or Caroline is getting it." Caroline didn't even have a rebuttal. Her head was in her lap and he had her hands covering the back of her head. Sam and Dean felt the panic surge through them.

"Linnie! Linnie are you ok?" cried Sam tapping the wall. Dean began banging on the wall, "Caroline! Caroline look at me. Baby look at me please." Dean felt his heart in his chest and his hands begin shaking. Not being able to physically hold his siblings was making him feel like he was going cold turkey on some awful drug. Caroline dragged her head up, "I'm fine. I just-I'm so scared," and that's all she got out before breaking into sobs. That tore at her brothers' hearts, she rarely cried.

Down the hall, the creepy man was observing them on his video feed in complete fascination. He waved over a guard with his finger and pointed at the monitor focused on Sam, "Let's heat it up in this one's room. Get the room up to 100 degrees." The guard nodded and went over to a huge electronic board. He turned one dial up and then waited for his next command. The scientist bent forward, his chin resting on his folded hands, "This is about to get interesting."

Dean had decided to start talking to Sam and Caroline. About anything, anything to distract them from what was happening. The anticipation of who was about to become seriously ill was morbidly terrifying. He closed his eyes and began talking about their mother and all he could remember of her. He moved onto funny things Sam and Caroline had done when they were tiny. No one was laughing but Sam and his sister silently appreciated it all the same.

Sam felt himself slowly heating up. His body felt like it had entered a sauna, and sweat started dripping in his eyes. He gulped. He knew he was the one. He had received the virus. There was no way he was telling Dean right now. He subtly wiped the sweat from his brow and neck and brushed away a tear in his eye. He was terrified, but glad he was the one who was going to get sick rather than his brother or sister.

Dean stopped mid story to look at his sister and brother. Caroline's face was pale expect for her eyes, nose, and mouth which were red and swollen from crying. Sam was...shifting nervously and his face was extremely flushed. Dean saw the sweat covering his body, and felt his stomach drop again. "Sam. Sammy, are you sweating?"

"It's nothing Dean, I'm just nervous." Sam said shifting again.

"Oh God Sammy no. No Sammy!" Dean cried out, 'You got it didn't you? Goddammit!" Dean's face was almost purple with rage and he was slamming on the walls. He stood up and looked around for wherever the hidden cameras and mics were. "You goddamn sons of bitches have five minutes to fix my brother or I swear to God I'll tear your lungs out!" He screamed, veins popping from his forehead and neck. His outburst had Caroline shaking like a leaf and sobbing. She crawled as close as she could to Sam and slid her hands on the wall, "Sammy..."she whispered. Sam gave a shaky smile, "It's fine Caroline. I'm fine. I'm just hot. Dean! Calm down. Nothing's even happened!"

Dean whipped his head around, his eyes wide open, "Sammy you have a fever. And I'll be damned if we don't get you cured. You hear that? Give him the fucking antidote!" He yelled at the ceiling. The man watching them smiled and nodded at his guard. Moments later the door to Sam's cell opened and the burly guard entered with another needle. Sam slid away from him, "Dean don't waste this on me."

Dean stared at him, "It's not a waste Sammy, you're sick." They both winced as the needle pierced the middle child's muscular arm. The guard left and Sam rubbed his arm. Dean felt anxious, 'You feel better? Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, "I feel the same." Dean frowned, "Maybe it takes a bit." Sam grimaced in response. The scientist had his room's temperature put back to normal and Sam felt himself begin to cool off.

"I'm not as hot anymore." Said Sam looking at Dean. Dean felt a slight wave of relief, "Good...good." He ran his fingers through his hair and slide back down the wall, his back to Sam. He put his face in his hands and let out a huge groan. This was the worst.

The man down the hall looked thoughtfully at the monitors, "Let's give them some sleep time." His assistant nodded and hit another button. Clear gas slowly entered each room and had the siblings knocked out in a few moments.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and saw he was still in that fucking clear triangular room. His drool was pooled on the floor, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He didn't remember falling asleep, but did have a massive headache.

"Dean?" he heard Sammy's whisper a mile away. He slowly crawled, turning around and saw Sam also trying to wake up from his spot on the floor.

"Oh God, Sammy you ok?" Dean was surprised at how rough his voice sounded. He needed water badly. His brother nodded his shaggy head and rubbed his eyes, "You?" Dean nodded in return. The sound he heard next made Dean want to set himself on fire. Almost as if it was slow motion, he and Sam turned to their sister's cell and saw her on her hands and knees, face as white as paper, with bloody vomit gushing out of her mouth.

_You picked wrong._


End file.
